As is well known among those who sell batteries to the public, there are, generally speaking, three types of batteries which are purchased, first, those with a pair of spaced terminals adjacent the rear wall, second, those with a pair of spaced terminals adjacent the front wall, and third, those with a pair of terminals in the front wall adjacent the top wall. These batteries are utilized to fit the requirements of various vehicles. The problem is, of course, that one is required to maintain a supply of each of the types of batteries which occupy a substantial amount of floor space and tie-up substantial sums of money in inventory.